Finally - Part 1
by shulesaddict77
Summary: Whenever they meet, they fight. But lately Emma wonders if their fights might only be feeble attempts to disguise the fact that they are developing feelings for each other. Based off a prompt given by ndzfinest.


**The prompt was:**

_Emma and Killian are fighting at the docks. It can be about whatever; their feelings for each other, something Killian has done in town, really anything! And somehow, Emma falls in and hits her head and Killian has to save her!_

**I have so much fun with the sword pun. I'm apparently not able to keep my muse away from it. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! They would have already kissed at the top of the beanstalk if they would be mine. **

* * *

"Hey!" Emma rushed after him as he strolled down the pier towards his ship. "Hook, hey!"

He didn't even acknowledge her what made her even more furious. He knew he shouldn't have done it. She'd told him that she didn't want him to go anywhere near him. Almost breaking out into a jog she finally reached him and grabbed his arm to stop him. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

He exhaled a deep sigh as he turned around to her. "What is it, love? Do you miss my company already?"

"I told you ..." Emma said slightly breathless, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Stay away from Henry!"

"He was the one approaching me, love!" Killian said quietly, a smile tilting up his mouth as he continued. "The whole pirate thing. It's just too fascinating for a child his age."

"Yeah, I get that. But I don't want him anywhere near you. You are only out for your revenge. I fear for his safety. What if Gold suddenly appears while you're talking to him? Are you gonna throw him towards Gold to distract him so that you can make your move? I won't let Henry be a pawn in your plan."

"Chill down, love. I don't intend to have your lad anywhere near when I meet Rumpelstiltskin again."

"Next time just turn around when you see him and walk in the other direction."

"You are tense like a drawn bow. Maybe you need a little exertion to release pressure!" Killian replied and then his mouth turned up into a cocky grin, his eyes sparkling with this distinctive light and Emma tensed. She knew that look. He would throw another of his sexual innuendos at her. "I can lend you my sword if you want to uncoil a little."

The smile on his face told her exactly that he was not talking about the metal sword at his side and she hissed. "Oh my freaking God, you didn't just ..." His smile broadened and Emma could only shake her head. He was incorrigible. "You make it really hard to withstand the urge to break it. That might hurt a little more than some cracked ribs, though."

"One bloodthirsty lass you are!" Killian replied, crossing his arms in front of his body as he leaned casually against a lamp post, obviously enjoying his pun way too much.

"So you aren't even trying to deny that you weren't talking about the sword at your side?" Emma asked, wanting to smack him.

"Well, it's not exactly at my side, though I do carry it to the right." Killian said suggestively.

"I'm not even talking to you any more." Emma told him. "You are clearly in a too dirty mood for this conversation. I have no idea what got you into such a mood, though. You were just talking to my son."

"But right now I'm talking to you." Killian said, his voice taking on a seductive note. "I'm always in a dirty mood around you, love. I think that's obvious."

Her eyes flickered to his mid-section and she drew in a sharp gasp as she realized what she was doing. "Oh freaking hell, I can't believe I just did that."

Killian laughed out loud and Emma shoved her hand against his chest but he didn't budge just laughed even harder and she hissed frustrated. "Wow, you make me do things I clearly don't wanna do. I'd better get going before I'll do something I will regret later."

"One second, love." Killian stepped towards her and held her back by her arm. "You might even enjoy it."

"Get your hand off me, Hook."

"We don't have to regret anything. I can make it worth your while."

"Enough. Enough with the sexual innuendos." Emma snapped, pushing him away. She just wanted to get away from him as fast as possible, so she didn't pay attention where she was going.

"I don't want ..." Her sentence was cut off, as her foot caught in a pile of rope lying on the pier and she lost her balance, wielding with her arms as she tried to get her balance back.

Her eyes met his and she could see how his expression changed from amusement to concern in a split second as he stepped forward, trying to catch her arm, but he only brushed her fingers as she fell backwards. She tried to turn her body around as long as she was still falling but she only managed to turn half way around as she splashed into the water, her head hitting the water hard and the completely pointless thought where the rope had come from crossed her mind before the water closed over her face and her clothes soaked full of water in seconds. She tried to get back to the surface but she'd apparently hit her head harder then she'd thought because the blackness closed in on her, the lack of air constricting her chest and she sank deeper like a stone.

"Shit." Hook cursed, watching the water frantically, waiting for her to resurface. "Emma? Come on, lass. Where are you?"

But she didn't come back to the surface and cursing out a colorful expletive, he pulled his coat off and threw it to the side. He hadn't the time to take off his other clothes, so he just ran to the end of the pier and dove into the water where he'd seen her last.

As he surfaced he looked around for any sign that could point out to him where he should dive first. Treading water, he could already feel how his wet clothes were trying to pull him under, the sword at his side weighing him down even more. But he didn't really pay attention to it. He needed to find her.

Taking in a deep breath, he dived under water again, swirling around frantically, his eyes searching for her in the muddy water of the harbor. He felt his lungs start to burn and he already wanted to swim to the surface to take in another breath as he caught a glimpse of red in the corner of his eye and turning around he could make out her vague form. It took him longer than he would have liked to get to her since swimming one-handed was definitely slowing him down but he finally reached her and wrapped his arm around her waist, kicking them both up to the surface. His lungs felt as if they would burst any second and black spots were flickering over his eyes but he just kicked harder until they reached the surface.

It seemed as if it took him hours to get her out of the water, his muscles already trembling with the exertion, the harsh wind blasting over them, making his body chill right down to the bones. He'd seen people on this moving picture box trying to breathe life back into people and one day he'd stumbled into Dr. Whale and had asked him about it and the doctor had showed him how it worked.

But with only one hand he didn't know if it would have any effect at all. But he still had to try. He couldn't just do nothing. He was breathing air into her lungs. Again and again. Pressing one hand down on her ribcage, hoping the force was enough to pump her heart.

"Swan?" Killian rasped, his whole body shivering by now. "Emma, wake up. Wake up, darling. Gods, breathe!"

His mouth closed over hers again, pushing air into her lungs, a silent plea ringing in his head. He needed her to come back to him.

"Breathe, love. Please breathe." Killian whispered over her lips, tears pricking the back of his eyes and he pressed a soft kiss against her lips, fearing that he'd found her too late. But when his lips met hers something washed over them, making him hesitate for a second but he hadn't the time to give it another thought as he looked down at her pale face. He would not give up. He would not let her go.

He already wanted to lean down again as she suddenly opened her eyes and took in a deep breath before she turned her head, coughing up water. His hand tightly wrapped around her shoulder, he pulled her up and he slipped his leg under her so that she could use his leg as a pillow.

"Alright, darling. Everything is okay now." Killian said in a soothing tone.

Leaning back against his knee, Emma took in sharp gasps, interrupted by coughs and Killian lifted his hand, brushing wet strands of hair out of her face. The relief almost crushed him as he saw her chest heave with the breaths she took in. She was alive. She came back.

Her eyes met his, her breathing slowing down and he could do nothing else than just sit there with her in his arms, still a little shaken by the events. He'd almost lost her. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth and she raised her hand, her fingers whispering over his cheek.

"You saved me?" Her voice was full of wonder and he could even detect surprise. He'd ignored the slight hurt shooting through his body that she might ever doubt he would save her and he reverted to the best weapon against unwanted feelings. Humor.

He tugged at his soaking wet shirt and slapped his hook against his thigh. "And ruined a completely good pair of ..." His attempt was interrupted as she pulled him down to her, her lips pressing against his. Her cold mouth in contrast to her hot tongue that was invading his mouth elicited a deep groan out of him and without thinking about it, he shifted his leg, pressing her against his body, his hand shot into her hair, tilting her head upwards to deepen the kiss.

Forgotten were their wet clothes, forgotten was the cold wind that blew over them. They were so absorbed in the kiss that they were oblivious to anything around them, their senses solely focused on their joined mouths, letting themselves get swept away by the emotions coursing through their bodies.

Suddenly his lips softened against hers and he leaned back, clearing his throat. "Aehmm, not that I'm complaining, love. But what was that?"

"I think it's called a kiss."

"Thanks for pointing that out." Killian chuckled. "But why? Why did you kiss me, love?"

"I don't know." Emma shrugged one shoulder, her hand still pressed against his chest, feeling the warmth of his skin under her fingers. His body was still exuding heat despite his wet clothes and she wished she could just crawl up into his lap and stay there. Even if it could just be for a little while.

"Are you kissing all the people who saved your life? Considering that you seem to attract trouble I assume you have a lot of kissing to do.'"

"No, not all of them. Only the handsome ones." Emma joked.

"I feel honored, princess." Killian replied, his mouth turning up into a smirk. "What about another one? I couldn't enjoy the first one thoroughly since you've taken me by surprise."

"You've enjoyed it just fine." Emma said, slapping him playfully before she reluctantly got to her feet. "I need to get out of these wet clothes and you should also change."

She stretched her hand out, waiting for him to take it to pull him from the ground. He hesitated for a second, the situation a little too close to the one at the top of the beanstalk where she had betrayed him. His eyes flickered up to hers and he saw the exact moment when the memory also hit her. She already drew her hand back, but he made a decision in a split second and shot his hand out, grabbing hers.

Howling himself up, he took advantage of the momentum and pulled her into his arms, asking suggestively. "Wanna help me with that?"

"Always the same." Emma let herself lean into him for a second before she stepped out of his embrace, surprising herself more than him as she stood up on her tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss against his lips. "Thank you for saving my life, sailor."

"You're welcome." Killian replied, watching her walk down the pier and he shouted after her. "And go see a doctor. We don't want you to suffer any memory loss."

"You think I might forget this mediocre kiss?" Emma yelled back over her shoulder.

"Mediocre? There was nothing mediocre ... " Killian began but then he saw how her mouth twitched and knew she was only teasing him. "You little minx!"

Emma chuckled as she turned around, her body vibrating with energy. Strangely she didn't feel as if she had just almost drowned. She felt refreshed. Almost as if his kiss had breathed new life into her body. The feeling was amazing.

Lifting her hand to her lips, her mouth curved into a goofy smile. Nothing about that kiss had been mediocre. It had been hot and heady, leaving her body aching for more. Kissing him had been pure impulse. At first. She'd actually come to her senses only a few seconds into the kiss but it had felt so good that she just couldn't stop. He'd set her body on fire, stopping the trembling almost immediately as his passion had raised her body temperature a few degrees by only kissing her almost senseless. But what surprised her the most was that she had no regrets. No regrets at all. She had wanted to kiss him. She'd liked kissing him.

One thing was for sure. She would kiss him again. Some day. It had just felt too good to not have a repeat performance. Another time. Another day. But next time she wanted more than one kiss. Next time she wanted all.

* * *

**Like the title says, there will be a second part but since it will definitely be M-rated it's going to be a separate story. I decided to split it up into two parts for those of you who don't like reading M-rated stuff. **

**And for everyone who is reading my other stories ... I'm planning to update both of them this week and the 'Day and Night' update is going to be another doozy, I don't know what it is with this story, the chapters just always take on these enormous proportions. :-)**

**I can't believe we are getting our Captain back this Sunday. I really missed him. What is completely ridiculous since I only started to watch the show about a month ago. But I'm really exited to have him back. :-)**


End file.
